This invention relates to a dispenser for small spherical articles such as breath mints, candies, BB's, ball bearings and the like.
Breath mints are commonly sold in a container having a mouth through which one can pour or dispense the mints. Some dispensers are adapted to dispense one article per manipulation. Most such dispensers have separate moving parts and are thus not economic to manufacture.